Puppy Love
by KC and IC
Summary: Woo hoo! I finally got a story done, and it's NOT a songfic! Inuyasha goes to Kagome's time to get her to come back, only to end up at a festival. Sounds promising, ne?


Puppy Love

by: I. C. All

A/N: Aw! Isn't the title just so kawaii?! ^_^ Anyway, this story (Yep! A temporary break from writing songfics! ^_^) is completely centered on Inu-kun and Kag-chan's relationship, so no M/S in this one. :( But I think I'll do one focusing only on them soon, so keep an eye out for any new fics!   
Secondly, I'd like to apologize if this story isn't completely accurate. I'm not an expert on Japanese festivals and I'm just describing them based on illustrations and other people's experiences and what I remember from Slam Dunk ... ^_^' And lastly, gomen if Kagome's friends' names are wrong! Okay, let's get on with the show before I let anything else slip! ^_^ 

~ I. C. All 

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha, not me. Sad, isn't it? :( 

Dedicated to: KC for inspiring me to write this. Fortunately - er, unfortunately (x_x) she's on a vacation right now, so she can't be here. *puts on a mock sad look* Aw, isn't that just awful? *hides evil grin behind her hand as she pretends to cough* 

Special Thanks: Aile Anna - Thanks so much for beta-reading! I'm so glad that you like my stories! And I'll keep on writing, so long as people R&R my stories! ^_^ *nudges readers*   
Rin the Kitsune - Yup! IY/Kag forever! ^_^ Arigato for reviewing! To tell you the truth, I was planning to use a different song, but certain ... _things_ happen, and I ended up using 'I Turn To You' instead. Turned out pretty well, ne? ^_~   
Kagome1990 - Aw, gee ... *blushes and grins stupidly* Sure, I'll keep updating! Just make sure you keep on reviewing, 'kay? ^_~ Arigato!   
shadowspinner - Thanks for pushing the button! And thanks for reviewing ... *blushes sheepishly* Sorry, but it was _really_ late at night when I finished the story. Guess it must have slipped my mind ... Gomen nasai!   
Gothic Butterfly - Hmm ... Sure, I'll keep on adding more! ^_^ Thanks for the review!   
ShadowSpinner - Yeah, I **did** do a great job, ne? Oops ... sorry, that was my ego talking. Thanks for reviewing! ^_^   
Kikyo-chan - Sure, I'll read your story! Don't worry, there's no such thing as bad stories. Just ... inexperience. ^_^ Anyhow, you don't have to thank me for writing that story! Not that I don't appreciate it, or anything ... That's the first time anyone's ever thanked me for writing! It's pretty nice ... Arigato gozai masu, and keep on writing! I'll be cheering you on! *brings out pom poms* ^_~ 

* * *

  
Inuyasha jumped out of the Bone Eater's Well. He sneezed, and glared at the old well house in which it was situated. 

"Baka! If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't have to go through all this trouble just to get her to come back!" Inuyasha muttered darkly as he exited the well house and sniffed the air for Kagome's scent. 

"Kagome's not here." 

Inuyasha's ear flickered backwards, and he turned to face Kagome's mother. "Where is she?" the hanyou demanded. "She's gone to the Spring Festival," Mrs. Higurashi explained. "Feh! Just like her to go off celebrating when there's something more important to do," Inuyasha scowled. 

"Why don't you go and fetch her?" the older woman suggested. "Nani?!" Inuyasha exclaimed, gaping at Mrs. Higurashi. "She might not come back for another ... two hours? So, if it really is important, then I suggest that you go to the Festival and look for her yourself. Who knows? You might even have fun!" she replied, smiling at him in a way that reminded him of Kagome. 

"Fun?! Collecting the Shikon shards is more important than fun!" Inuyasha insisted stubbornly, but headed off to the festival anyway. 

* * *

  
"Did you see that guy at the food stand?" Ayumi squealed eagerly, playing with the folds of her kimono. 

"He was so cute!" Yuka agreed wholeheartedly, sighing dreamily. 

"He reminds me of Toya, that cute freshman guy!" Eri giggled, twirling a lock of her hair around her finger. 

Ayumi looked at Kagome worriedly. "Daijobuka, Kagome-chan?" she asked her friend, who looked deep in thought. This snapped Kagome out of her trance. "Huh? Nani? Oh, I'm fine, Ayumi-chan," she assured her. Ayumi was not convinced. 

"Come on, Kagome," Ayumi frowned at her. "Yeah, Kagome! You've been like this ever since we got here! You should be happy that your mom made you that really nice kimono just for this occasion! Heck, you should be happy that you're well enough to go to the Festival! What's wrong?!" Eri piped up. Kagome sweatdropped as the three of them glowered at her. 

"Ah! I know what's wrong!" Yuka said, snapping her fingers. "What is it?!" Ayumi and Eri exclaimed. 'No way! She can't have figured it out!' Kagome thought frantically to herself. "You're worried about Hojo!" Yuka grinned. Kagome facefaulted. 

"No wonder! That freshman girl's been sucking up to Hojo while you were away with hyper pyrexia!" Eri frowned. It took all of Kagome's self-control to keep from face faulting again. 'Jiichan ...' she cursed silently. 

"But I'm not worried about Hojo-kun! In fact, I think he and that freshman girl make a very cute couple!" Kagome declared firmly. All three of their jaws dropped. "Ka-Kagome-chan, are you sure you've gotten over that fever?" Ayumi asked warily. Kagome sweatdropped. 

"Ah, Higurashi!" 

She whirled around to see the subject of their conversation running up to her. "Er, hi, Hojo-kun," Kagome smiled, inwardly sweatdropping. "It's good to see that you've gotten over that bad case of pertussis!" Hojo smiled brightly. 'Jiichan!' she hissed mentally, but laughed nervously. 

"Er, yeah ..." she said, but was dragged off by Ayumi, Eri and Yuka before she could say another word. "Just a moment!" Eri yelled, and turned to face Kagome. "Kagome, this is your chance to win Hojo back!" she hissed. "Nani?!" Kagome exclaimed. "This is a great opportunity to show that other girl!" Ayumi agreed. "We'll be right behind you!" Yuka grinned, and pushed her back to Hojo. 

"Er ... Hi again, Hojo," Kagome smiled weakly. "So ... Wanna come look around with me?" Hojo suggested. Kagome's eyes widened, and she was just about to refuse when out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Eri, Yuka and Ayumi glaring at her. Kagome gulped, and turned back to Hojo. "Sure, why not?" she agreed, attempting to smile but only making it halfway. "Great! Let's go!" Hojo said happily, completely missing her lack of enthusiasm. 

'Naiveté comes to the point of stupidity,' she thought to herself, but shook these thoughts out of her head, and attempted to enjoy herself. 

* * *

  
"Where the heck is that girl?" 

Inuyasha glowered at the people around him, puzzling a few and scaring the others. To his surprise, no one seemed to be scared of him, besides the fact that he kept on giving them the evil eye. They probably thought he was just wearing a costume. "No wonder nobody's freaking out," Inuyasha murmured, wrinkling his nose at all the different outfits. He had already spotted a man wearing a weird flower costume, and another dressed up as a tree. 

"Stupid humans," he muttered, choosing to ignore the pointing and giggling of a group of three girls who seemed to have taken a liking to him. They were also following a very familiar couple. 

'Hm ... I've seen that girl somewhere before ...' Inuyasha thought to himself, studying the dark haired girl closely. Even from behind, he noticed that she didn't seem too happy with the brown haired guy she was walking with. Moving closer and carefully observing that no one was looking, he sniffed the path that she had walked on. 

"I knew it! Kagome!" he hissed, and ran after the couple.   
  


* * *

  
"So, I'm not completely sure if I want to go to Saizen College. Of course, there's always Itadaki College for Boys, but I think Taiki College is better. And there's also Gensoku College ..." 

Kagome nodded dumbly, inwardly cursing herself for not having the guts to turn down his offer when she had the opportunity. They had been walking for only ten minutes, and she was already bored! 'I want to go home ...' she thought dully to herself. All of a sudden, a man in a red haori ran up to them. Half-shocked and half-relieved, Kagome realized that he was just Inuyasha. 

"Oi, teme! You don't mind if I cut in, do you?" Inuyasha growled, but pulled Kagome away from Hojo without waiting for an answer. "J-Ja ne, Hojo-kun!" Kagome waved as Inuyasha continued dragging her, a scowl plastered all over his face. Hojo just waved back, shocked that a complete stranger wearing a weird costume just walked up to him and hauled Kagome away. 

"J-Ja ne, Higurashi ..." 

* * *

  
"Inuyasha! What are you doing?!" Kagome demanded, pulling her hand out of Inuyasha's grasp as soon as they were a good 20 meters away. 

"Who's this 'Homo' yaro?!" Inuyasha demanded. Kagome stared at him, and started to giggle. Inuyasha's frown was replaced by a scowl. "What's so funny, wench?" the hanyou growled, folding his arms across his chest and glaring at the dark haired girl. 

Kagome tried to suppress her laughter. "First of all it's Hojo," she grinned, making Inuyasha scowl even more. "And secondly, you got jealous because of that?!" Kagome exclaimed, unable to hold her laughter back anymore and bursting out laughing. He glowered dangerously at her. 

Kagome wiped the tears away, and grinned at him. "Come on, Inuyasha. Let's go for a walk," she smiled, threading her small hand through his. Inuyasha had to fight extremely hard to keep the blush off his face. "That doesn't answer my question!" he said. Kagome just giggled. 

* * *

  
"Oh, wow!" Kagome suddenly squealed. 

Inuyasha looked up and shook his head as Kagome ran over to a strength tester game, and wearily followed her. He looked the tall pole with strange markings up and down. "What's this supposed to be?" he asked interestedly as he stood next to Kagome. 

"It's a strength tester game. You pick up that mallet -" Kagome pointed to a large wooden hammer, "and bring it down on the target. That block goes up, depending on how strong the blow is. If the block ends up hitting the gong, then you win a prize," she explained brightly. 

Inuyasha just nodded dumbly, even though he didn't completely understand what she had just said. 'I think I'll just watch the other people,' he thought to himself, and watched the guy who had just picked up the mallet. The hanyou watched him intently as he took aim, and slammed the mallet onto the target. 

The block shot up, hitting the gong. "Omedeto!" the guy who owned the stand gushed, and handed the man a stuffed bear. The guy accepted it, and handed it to his girlfriend, who squealed in delight and threw herself at him. Inuyasha crinkled his nose at the sight. 

"Is anyone else willing to give it a shot?" the stand owner grinned. "Only 10 yen a go!" Kagome was all for it. She dug through her purse, but gasped in shock. Inuyasha noticed her sudden change of attitude. "Daijobuka, Kagome?" he asked her. Kagome looked up at him sadly. 

"I don't have any more money! I spent my last twenty yen on the tofu!" she wailed. Inuyasha face faulted. "Nani?! I thought it was something serious!" he exclaimed. "It is serious!" Kagome insisted, forcing him to turn and look at the prizes. 

Inuyasha blinked as he spotted a large, fluffy, stuffed puppy, with silvery white fur and big golden eyes (sound familiar? ^_^). "What's so important about that?!" the hanyou demanded. "It's kawaii! And it looks like you!" Kagome grinned. Inuyasha facefaulted again. But before Inuyasha could make a good comeback, Kagome sighed and walked away. "Come on, Inuyasha. Let's go home," she said sadly. 

Inuyasha was absolutely shocked. Kagome's scent had completely changed. Usually, her scent would be filled with happiness, but now, it was totally ... sad. 'Does that animal really mean that much to her?' he thought in amazement, watching her slouch away. 

Inuyasha thought to himself for a few more moments. "Girls!" he scowled, but turned around anyway. 

* * *

  
Kagome had barely reached the corner before she noticed that Inuyasha wasn't with her. Cursing her obsession of cute little animals (which would explain why she likes Shippou so much), she walked back, looking for her silver-haired hanyou companion. 

"Inuyasha! I wanna go home now!" she called, searching for a flash of his red haori. Suddenly, she heard a loud commotion, coming from the strength tester. "Mou! It's just a dumb old game!" Kagome muttered sulkily to herself, but moved closer out of curiosity. 

"Gomen nasai!" Kagome said as she forced her way out of the unusually large crowd to see what was going on. What she saw shocked her out of her mind. 

A white-haired young man was swinging the mallet easily, as if it were as light as a feather. Many girls were oohing and aahing over him, Kagome (jealously) studied. Next to him stood the poor stand owner, who was crying his eyes out. "Onegai, I beg you! Take the toy! Just don't wreck the strength tester!" the old man begged, handing out the stuffed puppy. 

"Feh!" the young man snorted, but took the stuffed animal anyway. All eyes followed the white-haired man as he bumped into a pretty dark-haired girl. 

Inuyasha blushed deeply as he collided with the very person he was going to look for. "Ano ..." he stammered, but couldn't seem to think of exactly what he was going to say, and just shoved the stuffed puppy into the surprised Kagome's arms. Kagome's eyes widened even more, and she stared up at Inuyasha, whose cheeks were redder than the kerchief of her school uniform. She smiled, and hugged him tightly (much to the displeasure of the girls who were checking out Inuyasha). 

"Let's go, dog-boy," she giggled, playfully tugging on one of Inuyasha's ears. "Ow!" Inuyasha moaned, making Kagome giggle even more. She slipped her right hand in Inuyasha's left, her left arm clamped tightly around the white stuffed puppy. The other people just stared in awe as the odd couple left. 

"Aren't those ears supposed to be fake?!" 

* * *

  
Meanwhile ... 

"Kagome! Kagome, where are you?!" 

"Kagome-chan!" 

"Kagome!" 

Eri made a frustrated noise, and turned to glare at Yuka. "It's all your fault we lost them!" Eri exclaimed. "M-My fault?!" Yuka sputtered, and scowled at Eri. "You were the one worried about how all that cotton candy would affect your figure!" 

"Well, you were too busy whining about your feet hurting!" 

"I'm wearing heeled sandals!" 

"You should be used to it by now! You wear them practically every day!" 

"Oh, what do you know, Ms I-Stuff-My-Face-With-Cotton-Candy-Now-And-Waste-Other-People's-Time-Later?!" 

"Are you calling me fat?!" 

Ayumi sighed and shook her head. Suddenly, she saw something. 

"Hey, isn't that Kagome leaving with that cute dog-boy we saw earlier?"   
  


* * *

  
A/N: Cool! I finished this fic in one day! Sorry if it seemed a bit rushed, but I'm getting really tired, even if it's only ... *checks wristwatch* 8:00 PM?! Curse evil high schools and their evil teachers! >_ Gotta go, so please do me a favor and click that little button down there, and submit a review ... Ja ne ... 

~ I. C. All 

Quote of the Day:   
Miroku: Ah! What kind of sorcery is that?   
Kagome: I think he's just beating the crap out of them. 


End file.
